Juvenile: Triangle
by lombaxworship
Summary: the first summer juve fic! things are starting to get kinda serious with Ratchet and Kitty and Lori feels as if she's on the sidelines. love, anger, and secrets are revield in Juvenile: Triangle. Padlock has given me permission to do this. read JUVE first
1. 5550893

(A/N) I feel honored as a writer to write summer fic for Juvenile.

Yay!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

Ratchet jumped onto his bead just ready to start summer, But something was eating at him.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the folded piece of paper.

"555-0893" He said to himself dialing in the number on his phone.

The beep went off and Ratchet was left to wait.

"Hello?" said Kitty's familiar voice.

"Hey, it's Ratchet."

"Hey!" She said sounding excited. "What's up?"

"Nothing... although I'm really excited about starting summer." He laughed

"You and everyone else."

"Yeah."

There was a long, awkward pause, as if they both simply ran out of things to say. But Ratchet quickly put an end to that.

"So... you told me to call you." He said sounding a little stupid.

Kitty giggled a little, "Yeah. I just, um well I was--"

Ratchet quickly cut her off, "You wanna see a movie tomorrow? Just me and you?" He asked, quickly regretting his quick question.

"I'd love to." Kitty sighed getting this off her back, "Wait! Is this a... date?"

"I was hoping" Ratchet said blushing.

"Well, pick me up at seven tomorrow, K?" She asked happily.

"I can't wait." Ratchet smiled.

The two hung up and ratchet almost jumped off his bed in excitement. "This is just what I need to get over Sasha, finally, a good, nice, hot, date..."

Kitty turned off her cell phone and smiled. She sat on her bed for a few minutes watching some reality show where basically every guy was trying to score and a lot of the girls were sleazy sluts.

This made her think...

_"What if I don't impress Ratchet enough! What if he's looking for someone more attractive than me! And my-- my personality isn't the best... And I'm not very popular. C'mon Kitty think positive. You're attractive... you've got a nice chest. And I'm new! Yeah that's why I don't have any friends... Oh damnit, I'm gonna screw up. Is it even worth it? What if he really doesn't like me, it's just the rebound thing... and after today he must be a little messed up."_ She sighed and sat up reaching toward her drawer and opened it. _"No, no NO! Kitty don't you dare do that. We're giving it up. But this whole move has been hard and with everything going on... and Ratchet. I want to be the best I can for him. Maybe just ONE more time..." _She trailed off in her thoughts and looked deeply at the creamy brown wooden drawer.

She once again opened it up and shuffled through magazines, books, pens, pencils until she finally reached her guilty escape.

She reached her yellow arm down into the drawer and pulled out the razorblade. _"Only ONE more time..."_

Lori sat next to Jazz watching that same T.V. show Kitty was watching. Jazz would occasionally laugh at the stupidity of the bimbo's trying to impress the guys.

"Sluts..." Lori said under her breath.

"Aw, C'mon... You can't call that not funny!" The green rabbit said.

"Yeah, but I mean look at them! They wear shirts that shouldn't even be considered shirts! Their boobs are basically hanging out; the cloth is only there for 'censorship'. They wear skirts that are shorter than what's under them, If ANYTHING!" She said sort of yelling at the TV. "I mean, I'm a nice person, I get good grades, I'm not a slut, I don't do drugs or cut class or drink but I can't get any guy! Now if I started wearing stuff like them getting drunk and taking the pill I'd be the most popular girl in school!"

"I'm sorry, sis." Jazz said, "But that's just how guys are. Some can see past that stuff and go for a girl as good as you but most just take what's shown and go with it." Jazz explained, "Don't get me wrong, you're not an unattractive person, but think of where you'll be in ten years, and where they'll be! You'll have a nice job and they'll be smoking cigarettes on the corner picking up guys for cash. It'll pay off in the long run."

There was a long silence, both of their opinions were correct but Lori couldn't get over it. She's pretty- Hell most call her beautiful. But she just couldn't find a nice guy. She had one in mind but he was way out of her league... the tall yellow man was all she ever wanted, all year.

She spoke up seeking advice from her older brother. "Jazz...?"

"Yeah, Lori?" He asked eyeing the bunny.

"Have you ever liked someone... someone you REALLY liked but they were out of your league?" She asked.

Jazz scratched his chin thoughtfully... "In all honesty, I think we ALL have. It's just sort of one of those things in life you can't help, although you never know if he really is out of your league unless you ask him. Lori, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't."

"Thanks, bro." She smiled.

"Anytime, Lori."

(A/N) Well I hope you liked what you got so far. I hope to make this mini-summer story half as good as the real deal.


	2. Two for one

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait I just moved up to Tennessee so... yeah.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&C, Jazz JackRabbit or anything else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet drove up to the the average white one story house that Kitty lived. He stopped at the end of the driveway and sighed. He took a dep breathe and thought to himself _"Don't screw this one up. She's nice and pretty. Just be yourself and don't put a foney act on."_

He slowly walked up the concrete driveway and made his way to the wooden porch. He took one last deep breath and rang the doorbell.

After a few anxious moments of waiting the door was opened but to Ratchet's demise it was not Kitty. It was her father.

The tall, strong, exSoldier looked down at Ratchet and said sternley, "So you must be Ratchet. Come to take my daughter to a movie, eh?"

Ratchet gulped and nervously let out, "Umm-- ye- yes sir."

"Well I have a few guidelines." He started nearly pulling Ratchet in and throwing him on the couch.

Ratchet's heart began beating and he felt as though he was starting to sweat. Her father was more than intimidating.

Ratchet's hands gripped the seafoam green couch as rule number one began.

The seargent cleared his throat, "If you so much as even TRY and have sex with my daughter I'll deal with you like I did with her ex boyfriend." He smiled evily while cracking his knuckles.

Ratchet have no response as he simply just nodded.

He cleared his throat again and began rule two, "If Kitty is not home by 10:00 there WILL be hell to pay, Lombax. So if you've got so much as half a brain you'd have her home early."

This time Ratchet struck up a response, "Yes sir... of course."

Just as rule three was about to start Kitty walked down the carpeted stairs.

Ratchet looked in wonder at her beauty. It was that innocent kind of girl with that hint of sexy while still having cute.

"Dad stop. You're going to make him cry." She giggled.

Ratchet tried to let out a little laugh but his mouth was dry.

Kitty's dad just grunted at the comment.

"Just don't be an asshole and I won't have to deal with you the hard way. You know one and two and i think you can use your common sense to find out the rest...

Ratchet held out his hand and the two walked off to his car. It wasn't the best but it got him around.

The two laughed and talked and flirted untill they arrived at the theatre.

(Lori and Jazz's House- Time Ratchet left for Kitty's)

Lori sighed staring at the T.V. She was so bored she couldnt stand it. Her brother, on the other hand, was having a good laugh at the movie. It was one of those comedies girls thought were stupid but guys love.

"How can you watch that crap?" She questioned him.

"It's funny!" Jazz replied kaughing again.

"Whats so funny about people hurting themselves?" She questioned her brother.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it."

There was silence except for the laughs coming from the immature jokes.

Lori looked around, played with her hair and even started counting tiles on the ceiling.

Sh couldn't take she HAD to do something. She could not belive the words she was about to say, but she did. "So Jazz... um, do you wanna like, go catch a movie?" She asked strangly.

The last time the two had seen a movie alone was when they were ten years old.

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that." He began with a puzzled look, "But why not."

Lori smiled as the deal was sealed and they made there way into the theatre.

(Inside the theatre)

Lori andf Jazz began walking up the aisles of red chairs as all the advertisments started to play.

Something caught Lori's attention, _"Is THAT Ratchet? Why is he with Kitty..." _It took her mind a secound to process the fact that they were together. Then jealousy caved in, _"Oh no. Ratchet's with her! Ratchet was supposed to be mine! I thought for SURE I would be with him, it would just take some time. I mean we have history, we go way back, and now this 'Kitty' walks into his life and I'm just about as good as nothing. I could easily get him. I'd just have to show off that jackrabbit charm and he'd be ALL over me."_

Ratchet saw the two and muttered, "Oh damn."

"Whats wrong?" Kitty asked gripping his arm.

"Ummm... nothing."

Lori walked up and sat right next to Ratchet... Jazz knew what was coming but could do nothing about it.

She sat down and batted her eyes, "Hey Ratchet..." she giggled.

_"Does she LIKE me or something... I mean she's hot but is she blind to the fact that I'm with kitty? Oh well, maybe it was just her being friendly..." _

THe movie started and Ratchet desperatly tried to talk with his girlfriend but everytime he started a thought and put it into words Lori would butt in.

Ratchet put his arm around Kitty to emphasize the fact that he was with her, not Lori.

Kitty placed her head on Ratchet's shoulder, using it like a pillow.

By the end of the movie Ratchet was just about ready to kill Lori (Not literally).

The four walked to their seperate cars and headed home.

(Ratchet's car)

"So did you like the movie?" Kitty asked, "I thought it was okay."

"I wouldn't KNOW!" Ratchet almost yelled. "God, Lori wouldnt stop hitting on me... I'm with you and thats who I want to be with not her, and if she'd get that through her head I'd be able to enjoy the movie." Ratchet let out his anger... "Sorry, Kitty, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright, I wish she had stopped too."

"Oh hell no!" Ratchet said in a worried tone.

"What!"

"It's 9:50... and we're not even close to your house."

Ratchet slammed the gas, going 10 over the speed limit.

The two arrived home thanks to his reckless driving, precisly at 9:59 too.

"I had a great time tonight... besides the Lori thing." Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, me too." Ratchet said.

He reached in for a kiss and got one. There were no fireworks it was just a little peck.

"Hey what's that?" Ratchet asked feeling her arm and feeling weird indentations.

"Nothing!" Kitty said walking away... "I fell down my stairs yesterday!" She tried to think up an excuse.

"And your arm got cut?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah pretty weird, huh?" Kitty said calming down, "Anyways, I had a great time... thanks a lot. Call me." She winked.

(Lori's house)

_"I hope this is working... I want him more than anyone! I always have... I guess Kitty just had more guts than me and now I'm paying the price. There's only one way to get him... but I'd never resort to that... Ratchet... why? Would I resort to that?"_

(A/N) Hope you guys liked. Feel free to crituiqe but compliments are nice too! Updates will be quicker.

REVIEW!


	3. Little Razorblade

(A/N) Sorry for long update time, It's not been a good week for me. Anyways I would like more reviews… but my readers are lazy…. Still it'd make Steven happy. Really happy. Seriously, it lets me know y'all are reading…

ANYWAYS MOVING ON!

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever is in here, I hardly own the plot… I've got dirt…. And my turtle who is sitting next to me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been one month since we last left our happy new couple and our jealous friend, so things have gotten more serious over a months span but life is about to throw Ratchet a curveball… Again.

You see, ever since that month we left them at, Lori's jealousy seems to be boiling up inside of her, every day she sees him and her it gets a little worse. Ever time she thinks about them being together, Ratchet being right there, and then yanked away by this little newcomer, it kills her inside. Ratchet and her had history, they've known each other more times than Kitty could think of.

So she took a trip to… the mall.

(Central Mall, One Month Since We've Last Seen Anybody)

Lori stood in the large mall going store after store, but not her regular clothes holding facilities, she had to get Ratchet… at biggest cost, leaving her old self behind.

"Hmm this looks… Slutty" She said under her breathe and then taking the piece of clothing that was smaller than the coat hanger. She looked at the mini (mini mini mini mini) Skirt and sighed holding it against her perfect hips for it. "oh goody, I was meant to be a slut." She said sarcastically, "Son of a—" She saw Kitty coming up behind her.

Kitty spotted her (Sort of) Friend and decided to try and be nice and approach her. She also thought maybe she could see if she still had that Ratchet thing going on…. Ratchet was hers. Whether Lori likes it or not. At least that's what Kitty thought.

"Hey Lori!" Kitty said happily.

"Hey…. Kitty…." She said uneventfully.

"So…. Uh, what's up, Lori?" She asked noticing the very, very questionable clothing.

"Nothing really, Just shopping for some new clothes." Lori said going back to her studying (Of clothes of course).

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Didn't think you were like that." Kitty inquired, nodding her head at the articles of clothing.

"What's _that _supposed to mean!" Lori spat at the offense comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I meant I didn't know you dressed like that! I mean, I'm not implying anything like—like--." But she was abruptly cut off.

"A Slut!" Lori almost yelled, "Lemme tell you something, Kitty, Ratchet was mine first and I'm just waking him up to that."

"Yours! Correct me if I'm wrong but did he ask me out? Or was that you? Or was I having an out of body experience and just overlooking you! Oh wait, it was me. Sorry Hon, you loose." She shot back. "Besides, I don't think Ratchet would stoop low enough to be with someone dressed in nothing while he has me!"

"He's told me plenty of times he thinks I'm attractive, and he just happened to mention NOTHING about Ms. Newbie. I believe YOU loose."

"Whose the one with him? He can drool over you for hours but at the end of the day, he's mine, slut."

Lori stomped off grunting several sailor words with her clothes in hand.

She bought the clothes and left to her house.

Kitty did the same.

(Kitty's room- Later that night)

Kitty plopped onto her bed and turned on the Television and began to watch some show about eating dead stuff for money.

She quickly became nausea and flipped the channel.

She sighed, "I wonder if my Ratchet is online…" She flipped over on her stomach and got off her bed, she went to her computer and logged on.

She smiled at the sight of Ratchet being on.

(For the sake of me not knowing shit, their usernames will be Ratchet… and Kitty)

Kitty: Hey babe.

The screen flicked at ratchet's house and he happily replied.

Ratchet: Hey Kitty, what's up?

Kitty: Nothing much, just went to the mall.

Ratchet: Aw, you should've invited me. :'(

Kitty: But you HATE shopping.

Ratchet: So… I was bored.

Kitty: You would've just complained to go home the same time. xD (THAT is an emoticon)

There was a long awkward pause…

Kitty: Ratchet?

Ratchet: Yeah Kit?

Kitty: You like me and only me, right?

Ratchet: Of course… why?

Kitty: Well it's just… Aw crap, I've got to go, talk to you later.

Ratchet: Okay, love you.

Kitty: You too.

Kitty made up the false excuse and sat on her bed. She didn't feel like discussing Lori with him… she was just too nervous, she didn't want bring up Lori.

She laid back on her bed and tried to relax… maybe sleep. She was completely restless.

"_What if Ratchet takes a liking to that slut! He'll just leave me for some bimbo dressed in nothing… just giving herself up. She must really want him. But I want him more… I can't just let him leave me for that…. I—I—I—"_

Stress was setting in, depression right behind it. Thoughts spun in her head. She couldn't handle it. Tears formed in her eyes.

She put her face in her pillow and cried a little. She vowed to stop her 'habit' but she needed.

She shrugged up and gabbed the razorblade from her drawer.

She sniffed a little and then put it to her skin near her wrist and began some stress relief.

(A/N) NOTE! The reason she has the thing on her arm is NOT parental abuse…. If you couldn't get it from the last paragraph, here you go… SHE CUTS HERSELF! There the secrets out (The OBVIOUS secret)

Any who PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you, my readers… I just want some good hard earned reviews.

Anyways thanks for reading and please… have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N) School has been a KILLER, new school even HARDER. Anywho I'm back in the writer's seat and I can't wait to get up in the air again…  
Please review and let's begin the chapter… BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!  
Disclaimer: I don't got nothing. I dun got the dun game or the characters. Ratchet's Kitty chi owns Kitty…. Yup.  
&  
Kitty woke up the next morning still in her same clothes as yesterday. Her sheets and pillows were tattered and thrown around everywhere. Falling asleep last night wasn't too easy. She yawned and stretched her arms slowly waking herself up. She swung her legs off of her bed and scratched her eyes. Light glared through the open cracks of her window. She shielded her eyes and stood up stretching every part of her body. She trotted over to the closet and picked out some jeans and an orange T-shirt.  
She then walked into her bathroom, flipped the hot water switch and undressed into nothing.  
Once in the soothing shower she let the water run over her body. She sighed and took the relaxing few moments to think… think like Ratchet.  
"Hm… Ratchet… if I were him would I go for Lori or stay with me? Maybe if I put a little more 'seriousness' in the relationships. That's it! If I just take it a little faster he'll have to stay with me. I mean what guy doesn't love a quicker relationship?"  
She smiled at her devious plan… but then she became sad. This relationship between them was turning into a war between who could get Ratchet. It's not exactly what she wanted out of a relationship, but Lori would HAVE to give up eventually, Right?  
She grabbed a quick breakfast and picked up her cell phone on the way out.  
Kitty enjoyed morning walks, it rejuvenated her in a way nothing else really could. The feeling of the burnt sun across her face, the birds chirping (I said they had birds because I can… realistically, yes… so bare with me) and the beautiful scenery that surrounded her.  
She walked past the local gas station. She stopped in to grab a water bottle. The automatic doors opened and the cool, brisk breeze overtook her. She headed for the back and bumped into someone she didn't expect.  
"Hey Spaz!" She said enthusiastically. Before the red rabbit could let out even a syllable he was engulfed in a bug hug.  
He laughed, "Hey Kitty. How are you… you and Ratchet." He said winking.  
"We're just fine." She giggled a little.  
A sudden ringing went off, "Speaking of which, that's him right now! Sorry, hold on a sec, Spaz." She said taking the vibrating phone out of the denim blue jean pocket.  
"That's alright; I gotta go right now anyway. I'll see you later."  
The two waved goodbye and Lori answered the phone.  
"Ratchet?"  
"Hey babes." He said in his 'smooth' voice.  
"What do you need?" She laughed at her boyfriend.  
"I'm really bored again. But I got a movie if you want to come over, it'll be fun!" He said.  
Kitty could tell the desperation in his voice. He was so cute when he wanted something.  
"Sure, sounds like fun…. One problem, I'm over at the gas station." She said her ears drooping a little.  
"I'll come get you; I'm grabbing my car keys as we speak." He said swiftly swiping (alliteration!) it off the key/coat rack.  
"Thanks, Hon."  
Kitty waited outside on a red wood bench. She unscrewed the cap to her bottled water and took a drink. The liquid entered her mouth refreshing her full body. She sighed, she was a little nervous about speeding things up with Ratchet, she didn't want to… but Lori had the power to sway his thinking.  
After a good ten minutes of waiting she saw Ratchet's vehicle coming. She stood up and smiled at her boyfriend.  
"Hey Ratchet." She said entering the door and patting him on the head playfully.  
"Howdy." He returned taking off again.  
"How are you, ratchey?" she asked.  
"Ran into Lori today…" He began.  
"Oh god, she got to him… I really hope nothing happened… that damn slut!" she thought to herself, "Yeah…. And what?" Kitty proceeded to ask.  
"She seemed…. different." Ratchet replied, not being able to think of a proper description.  
"Different, eh? What did you two do?" She said jumping to conclusions a little too fast.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all, you know I wouldn't do that!" he said, he had pit himself in a bad position.  
"Did you do anything with that slut--…" stopped herself, she wasn't cutting Ratchet any slack. "?God, I'm sorry, Ratchet, it's just… I saw her at the mall and some words were exchanged. I just don't want to loose you." She pleaded with her ears lowering a little.  
"Just don't worry…" he said a little disappointed that kitty would think he would even dare stoop that low.  
The two chatted about this n that as they rode to Ratchet's house.  
Once there the two went to his basement, which was set up with a T.V. and couch. Perfect for watching movies.  
Fortunately Ratchet had rented some horror movies, good for kitty to get close and act scared.  
"Kit, I'll be right back. The sodas and popcorn are upstairs." He smiled, exiting the room.  
Kitty jumped on the couch and sighed. She got quite nervous right then and there. She breathed in and out and gripped the grey cushioned couch.  
Ratchet came back and he popped the DVD in the player.  
The two started the movie just sort of getting close and holding hands, the regular stuff. Until the serial killer in the movie popped out, Kitty faked a scream (though she was really scared) and got closer to ratchet. She put both hands around his waist and rested her head against his strong chest. Ratchet returned the embrace. He put his arms around kitty's waist and slowly pulled her closer. As the movie went on Kitty would make her moves more and more until she was finally able to reach in for a kiss.  
Their lips met, surprising the male lombax a little, they had kissed before, but not like this.  
Kitty broke the kiss and smiled. Ratchet smiled back and tried to go back to watching the movie, but Kitty had other plans. She pulled him down until her was lying on the couch with her on top. She lay down on his chest and smiled. This was a tad too fast for Ratchet but he accepted the position he was given and took it. She kissed his neck lightly and got up to playfully bite at his ears.  
Ratchet then thought back to the car ride. His anger rose a little ad he remembered her accusations about he and Lori.  
Just as kitty went in on his lips he pushed away a little.  
"Kitty, I don't think we should be moving this fast… Especially if you think I'm with Lori." He said trying to get up.  
"Ratchet… please, I wasn't thinking." She cried out a little.  
"Look, I don't mind if we sit and cuddle and kiss a little but fooling around nearly ruined the rest of my life last time. That party taught me something, and I'm not going to sit here and pretend it never happened, because it did and it told me a lot about life. So please let's just watch the movie, K?" He replied.  
The two just watched the flick in silence, they were hardly even touching. It was just too awkward…  
So it went on, they watched, sort of enjoyed and it was over…  
"So… I'll give it another shot… he has to like me… I know he does…I know it…"  
(A/N) yup 1 or 2 more chapter left in this one… hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments. Review.


	5. Connections

(A/N) LAST CHAPTER! It's been a lot of fun, and I can only thank Kofi a million times for the opportunity.

Hope you enjoy…

BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas, or characters involved in this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And they sat…

And sat.

A boring event.

Kitty had felt the tension flowing between the two and backed off a little. She was on one side, Ratchet on the other.

She looked over at the Lombax and her ears drooped. She cared for him, really, and that's why loosing him was just… just not an option.

Ratchet had his stern look on, god knows he definitely wasn't paying a bit of attention the movie that was playing through the big screen Television. He had that sort of, I want you to know I'm upset, face and he never even took a glance at the other Lombax.

"_This is so stupid!" _ the Lombax began his thought, _"Let me tell you, you know me, good ol' Ratchet, always looking to get laid. What a little pig I am." _ He sarcastically thought to himself. _"If she ever makes another move on me like that, it'll be too god damned soon." _ He then thought, mentally sighing.

Kitty felt the depression taking its place. Holding back tears she pretended to get up and grab a drink from the mini fridge in the basement.

She sat back down but just couldn't feel comfortable. Everything she did made her more and more upset. Her head starting spinning the way it did when she cut. Possibilities arose inside her head and she lost it.

She needed to cut.

She thought fast and Lied to her, hopefully still, boyfriend.

"He—hey… Ratchet?" She asked nervously.

"What?" He said unhappily, showing his extreme emotion to the thought of him being a mindless sex slave.

"I—I need to go and…" she began, getting over her loss for words, "Use the restroom." She said looking down so Ratchet couldn't see her face.

"You know where it is." He said, this time unemotionally.

She quickly darted from the couch and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile Ratchet spoke out to himself.

"Do I even need this?" He asked himself.

"I do way too much to be looked at as a mindless slave to sexual arousal." He spat (Not literally) "This needs to stop… but- I love her." He said shoving his head in his hands. "What do I love? What do I know. She takes me for some jerk who just wants in Hotel Kitty."

Ratchet began questioning everything around him.

Having sex with Angela happened for a good reason, and he didn't want it again. He knew the right thing would be to just talk with his girlfriend. But at the moment, he was afraid he would just blow up at her.

He stood up and went to the DVD player and sped it up towards the Credits, just so she could get out quicker and he wouldn't have to deal with the ear deafening silence.

Kitty raced around the bathroom, something, anything sharp. She frantically shoved everything off the counter, causing an eruption of clanging.

She shuffled through the cloud white mirror cabinet and flung all of the medicine and hair-care and facial products on the floor. She hit her fist on the wall with a mix of anger and depression.

She dropped to the tiled floor and frantically shuffled through the medicine, flinging it this and that way until a first tear streamed down her cheek. She got up off the floor and looked at herself.

The tangled hair…. The depression taking its course on her outer appearance. She looked at the pathetic figure that helplessly stared at her with no intention.

She hated herself.

She held herself from screaming, the room span more and more as that one yellow figure staring back at in the mirror oh so horridly taunted her. It was like the devil's glance.

This is what she amounted to? A slut looking for her boyfriend to sleep with her to keep her from other women.

All of it, her life… comes down to being the first in Ratchet's pants. This is what she truly was? She finally saw through her pathetic flaws and broke down. She ran to the wall and slid in the corner.

Tears streamed down her unhappy face as she looked at the utter mess she had made. All of it for a razor… her scapegoat out of her horrid image… her reason for keeping sanity.

**Her reason**

She looked down at her legs… the pathetic skirt she was wearing, her foolish attempts at finding love through sexual attraction.

It was like out of body self pity. It was like looking at herself through a T.V. just feeling bad for herself… no, not herself, the teenage slut that took her body's place. She looked at the Lombax's pathetic attempt at something special. Something special… through condoms and mini skirts.

Praying for love… in a lap dance.

Herself, lying in the bathroom floor, bawling her eyes out. And for what?

For what?

She finally returned to herself and picked up the tattered bathroom and headed back downstairs.

"Thanks… Ratchet." She said pulling open the door to leave.

"Mhm…" Ratchet sighed as he fake waved good-bye.

Ratchet noticed the tear marks under her crystal blue eyes.

It made him a little upset… but once he reminded himself of her real intentions, the anger rose.

He went and plopped down on the couch, massaging his own temples in pure stress.

He picked up Kitty's can of soda and looked at it. Anything she touched reminded him of her… her plan… her intentions.

He took the red can and gripped it to the point of his hand bleeding from the sharp metal.

"God damned son of a BITCH!" he yelled in the room and chucked the can at the wall.

Change my attempts, good intentions… should I? Could I?

The can left a small brown spot on the white wall as he went down and took a paper towel to stop the small bleeding.

His mind raced back to the night of Angela's party…

And he was there again.

He saw himself sitting on the couch, that blue haunting couch… where it all began.

"Come on Ratchet, Have a beer. Just one! One can't hurt." Angela's twisted voice echoed in the back of his head.

He—His old self grabbed the can… 8 later he was stumped. Dizzy, he began to remember… walking up the stairs, the drunken slur that haunted him, the stuttering… the flat out stupidity.

He saw himself undress Angela… betraying what he had…

Sasha, what he had.

He saw himself kiss her lips, the drunkenness made it all so… stupid, the meaning gone… the betrayal start.

The everything… gone.

He sprung out of it. He jumped up and began crying… like he never had before. It was like one big revelation hitting him with the force of an angry rhino.

Lori drove up to Ratchet's house unannounced. She had on a skirt… not too questionable, but enough to raise an eye.

And a tight shirt that, well, showed off her features.

She walked up to the wooden door and knocked…. Nothing.

She tried again, and once again nothing.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sounds of sobbing coming from inside.

She instinctively opened the door anyway and ran into the basement area to see ratchet on his couch crying.

She ran to him.

"Ratchet, dear, what is wrong?" She asked putting her arms around him in a friendly matter.

"I—I messed up…" he sobbed.

It was like it happened.

Out of nowhere Lori was there, there like something more, yet all the less the same.

"it's alright, Ratchet…" She felt something… something. Something like a spark, like they connected. Something like meaning, like they had had something all along, like she was there.

Like Love.

"It's not okay… I messed up, I screwed it, I have no chance."

"_C'mon Lori, if you ever want him now is it… he's practically begging for compassion." _ She thought to herself.

She didn't think of it as taking advantage, but he needed someone, and she lucked out..

The two faced each other.

Ratchet noticed the feeling, the bond, the understanding.

**Connection's**

"Lori, I—" Ratchet began but was quickly hushed by Lori's index finger being placed over his lips.

"I understand…"

The two faced each other, Ratchet could feel her radiating off of him… they were in each other's arms…

Close

Closer now

Steady

Ratchet was mere inches from her face and it happened.

**Connection's**

It happened, like nothing else.

Feelings of betrayal left no remorse as their lips met.

Met like… Love.

(A/N) Phew! Well, guys, it's been GREAT. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading.

So this is the end, hope you liked the cliffy.

By the way, Production of my last story of the OLC, AZ trilogy is coming up… so watch out for it.

Thanks to all my loyal readers, it's been fun.


End file.
